Monotonía
by Oskrdans28001
Summary: Una tarde corriente, de un día corriente...un par de dibujos sin terminar, y la sensación de deja vu la consumían...Gwen debía escapar de esa monotonía de una vez por todas...y, afortunadamente, para eso se encontraba cierto rubio...


**Monotonía**

**Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece, si así fuera, cambiaria un par de cosas…**

* * *

_Monotonía…_

Sí, eso era lo que Gwen desde hacía ya bastante tiempo…

La gótica estaba en su escritorio, con una hoja de papel y un lápiz, mirando perdidamente la ventana. Habían pasado ya tres horas y ni un trazo había logrado. Simplemente el aburrimiento la estaba matando.

Duncan había salido hacia ya varias horas, por lo que estaba sola en la casa. Aunque, aun si el punk estuviera, no haría gran diferencia: Gwen se había cansado de su rutina diaria, solo eran noches mirando películas de terror, luego ir a la cama, y cada uno por su lado en el día…

Era lo mismo día tras día…y eso la estaba empezando a cansar…

Lo peor es que habían pasado semanas sin que pudiera dibujar algo decente, que era lo que le sacaba una que otra sonrisa a la gótica. Sin mucha emoción, volteo a ver por la ventana: El día estaba bastante nublado, tal como le gustaba a ella, pero aun así no sentía la emoción que la caracterizaba…

Tomo su cuaderno y lápiz, y camino hacia la puerta, mirando el exterior una vez más antes de salir…

_-Quizá allá afuera consiga algo decente que dibujar…-_Se dijo a sí misma, algo frustrada de no haber podido dibujar si quiera un simple trazo._-Tal vez simplemente necesito inspiración…-_

Camino un par de kilómetros, mirando los edificios con algo de fastidio, hasta llegar a uno que llamo su atención…

Un edificio algo pequeño, totalmente gris por fuera, pero una estruendosa música se podía oír por adentro. La peliazul se sentó en una pequeña banca al exterior de él. Podía oír los gritos de emoción de la gente adentro, obviamente había una fiesta ahí dentro. Algo que Gwen odiaba a más no poder. Nunca le habían gustado las fiestas, solo eran un montón de rubias superficiales, idiotas pervertidos, y uno que otro gordo devorándose todo de la mesa…

La puerta del ruidoso edificio se abrió, solo para revelar a un chico rubio, con un sombrero vaquero y una chaqueta rosa abierta caminando relajadamente junto a otro alto y moreno, con camiseta verde, y otro castaño, usando un traje deportivo…

-¿Les molesta si espero aquí un rato, viejos? Necesito respirar un poco para luego volver a parrandear…-Dijo el rubio, mientras sus dos compañeros le daban un pulgar en alto-¡Por cierto Ty, espero consigas anotar con Lindsay esta noche!-

Gwen rodo los ojos. No habían pasado mas de veinte minutos y ya encontró a un idiota pervertido

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera? ¡Te estás perdiendo la fiesta!-Dijo el rubio emocionado, mientras intentaba llevar a la gótica al edificio, la cual se resistió…

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero entrar ahí?-Pregunto Gwen rechazando la invitación. La de ojos ónix noto que su pregunta sonó aun más fuerte que lo que había pensado, pero esa tarde no estaba de muy buen humor…

-Pues…estuviste toda la tarde ahí afuera, así que creí que querías entrar…además, ya son las diez…-¿Diez? Parecía mentira que Gwen había pasado cuatro horas ahí afuera, al menos hasta que miro su celular para confirmar…-¡Vamos, entra! Estoy segura que te divertirás ahí dentro-

-No lo creo…-Dijo Gwen cortante, mientras se volvía a sentar en la banca-…Las fiestas no son lo mío…y menos cuando un extraño me invita a una fiesta que ni siquiera conozco, y…-

-Soy Geoff-Se presento quitándose el sombrero burlonamente, obviamente no era para parecer educado, simplemente para sacarle una sonrisa a la gótica, que a pesar de intentar evitarlo…sonrió…

-Gwen-Dijo rodando los ojos. ¿Qué sentido tenía presentarse si seguramente no lo iba a ver otra vez?

-Pues, asombroso nombre, Gwen-Dijo Geoff sin borrar su sonrisa de su rostro-¿Qué esperas? ¡Entremos!-

-Ya te lo dije…las fiestas no son lo mío…digamos que no está en mi ADN-Dijo Gwen sentándose nuevamente en la banca, intentando evitar contacto visual con el rubio

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-Pregunto Geoff sorprendido, como si la gótica hubiera confesado haber sido una asesina serial, a pesar de que no era nada serio-¡Todos tenemos un poco de fiestero dentro de nosotros! Solo debemos sacarlo de vez en cuando Gwen, veras que no es tan malo parrandear de vez en cuando…-

Gwen miro al rubio algo indecisa. Quería reírse ante lo tonto que sonó el oji-azul…pero se mordió el labio al tan solo pensar en considerar entrar…

-¿Por qué debería entrar? Siempre que entro a las fiestas, todos se quedan mirándome, como si fuera un fenómeno-Dijo cruzada de brazos, esperando a que el rubio se apartara. Sin embargo, no fue así, ya que Geoff seguía observándola sin inmutarse…

-¿Por qué te preocuparías si yo estaré ahí contigo todo el tiempo?-Animo Geoff a la gótica, mientras la tomaba del brazo, intentando llevarla al edificio…-Claro, puedes quedarte si quieres…-

Gwen lo pensó un par de veces, mirando al rubio a los ojos…no quería quedarse en casa una vez más, quería algo diferente…¿Pero esto? Siempre había odiado las fiestas…pero por alguna razón…esta vez parecía diferente…

-De acuerdo-Dijo secamente, antes de taparse los oídos ante el grito de emoción que Geoff soltó al oírla…-Solo…no hagas eso de nuevo, ¿Si?-

El rubio solo asintió, mientras ambos entraban lentamente al ruidoso edificio. Gwen rodo los ojos al verlo por dentro ya que era exactamente como se lo imaginaba: Varios altavoces enormes con música a todo volumen, gente bailando por todas partes, y una que otra pareja besuqueándose en una esquina. Gwen miro con asco como un par de adultos, una rubia y un hombre de cabello azabache, técnicamente se desvestían en un sofá…

-Estoy empezando a reconsiderar esto…-Dijo Gwen intentando retroceder, justo cuando sintió una mano en su hombro

-Vamos Gwen…relájate…es una fiesta…¿Qué tiene de malo algo de diversión?-Dijo Geoff emocionado, mientras arrastraba a Gwen a bailar en el centro de la pista. Gwen odiaba bailar, odiaba ver a gente besuqueándose, odiaba el aroma a alcohol que generalmente abundaba en fiestas como esas, odiaba las miradas que solía atraer, ya sea de odio –como la de una chica de cabello lacio y azabache, que estaba con un chico de apariencia latina- o de alguno que otro pervertido por ahi…pero por alguna razón se dejo llevar…no estaba concentrándose en lo que odiaba…simplemente sentía como si, por primera vez, solo importara relajarse un poco…alzo su mirada, y encontró al rubio que la había hecho entrar en primer lugar…

-¿Qué tal?-Pregunto Geoff con su usual sonrisa. Gwen no sabía el porqué siempre estaba de ese humor. Tampoco sabía porque la hacía sentir tan…diferente…cuando estaba con el. Pero en ese momento no le importo, ya que solo estaba pensando en seguir bailando –O al menos haciendo el intento- con aquel relajado rubio, y esperar que la noche durara un poco mas…

…

Al día siguiente, Gwen noto que había despertado en su cama. Sintió una fuerte migraña, probablemente producto de haberse pasado un par de copas ayer…o botellas, al parecer…

Había recordado otra razón por la cual también odiaba las fiestas. Se levanto lentamente de la cama, mientras intentaba buscar una aspirina –O algo que la ayudara a no querer arrancarse la cabeza- cuando encontró su viejo cuaderno a un lado. Curiosa, abrió una página en la que aparentemente había estado dibujando. La gótica esbozo una sonrisa, al mirar un retrato de ella y su fiestero compañero en el cuaderno. No recordaba bien que había pasado ayer, pero hubiera deseado hacerlo. Miro el retrato una vez más, ¡Finalmente había logrado dibujar algo! Pero enfoco su atención en lo que estaba detrás…era un numero, seguido de una nota…

_-Hey Gwen, si estás leyendo esta nota, finalmente habrás despertado y sentirás la misma resaca que yo tengo en este momento…-_Gwen rio un poco al leer esto, pero siguió con la nota_-…lo de ayer fue…¡ASOMBROSO! Deberías salir más seguido, por cierto, cualquier día que estés sola, o simplemente aburrida, solo llámame a ese número, y podremos parrandear un poco mas…-Geoff_

_P.D. Por cierto, asombroso dibujo_

Gwen esbozo una ligera sonrisa…tomo su teléfono una vez mas, y empezó a marcar un numero…sabia que finalmente tenia a alguien con quien salir de vez en cuando, alguien que quizá podría distraerla un poco…pero sobre todo, alguien con quien podría tomarse un tiempo para sacar su pequeño lado fiestero, y con quien escapar un rato de la monotonía que era su vida…

…

* * *

**¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Terrible? ¿Regular? ¿Casi aceptable? Espero les haya gustado este modesto one-shot, probablemente suba otro en poco tiempo para distraerme un poco, así que una sugerencia o algo por el estilo…no me harían nada mal…**

**Bueno, ahora solo me queda decir…Dejen reviews! Nos vemos…**


End file.
